


Summer Fun

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is trying really hard to make the pool party a success.</p><p>
  <i>Derek looks around the backyard and goes over his mental checklist. Laughter? Check. Talking? Check. People in the pool trying to get the people next to pool wet? Check. Food? Check. Drinks? Che— No check.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Pack Pool Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Derek looks around the backyard and goes over his mental checklist. Laughter? Check. Talking? Check. People in the pool trying to get the people next to pool wet? Check. Food? Check. Drinks? Che— No check.

Derek grabs the almost empty pitcher of lemonade from the table and goes to the kitchen to refill it.

He’s counting ice cubes when he hears Stiles approach.

‘You having fun?’ Stiles asks him.

‘Of course.’

‘Because you seem a little tense.’

Stiles’ hand comes to rest against the back of Derek’s neck, and Derek realizes Stiles is right. Taking a deep breath in, he lets the tension flow out of him. Stiles might not be able to take other people’s pain, but whenever Derek is tense, all he needs is a simple touch from his boyfriend and the tension is gone in an instant.

‘I just… I want this party to be perfect,’ Derek says, turning around.

Stiles steps forward, forcing Derek to take a step back and his back hits the edge of the counter. Stiles places his hands on either of side of Derek, trapping him in place. Derek feels himself relax even further.

‘Well, it almost is. What would make it completely perfect is if you were actually there and not constantly running around and worrying if everyone else is having a good time.’

‘I know. I just—‘

‘—want it to be perfect,’ Stiles finishes. He brushes a hand through Derek’s hair, then narrows his eyes at him. Derek can almost hear the little wheels turning in Stiles’ head as he tries to puzzle things out. ‘What’s going on?’

‘My mom used to throw these,’ Derek says after a moment. The expression on Stiles’ face turns soft and understanding. ‘They were amazing,’ Derek continues. ‘The whole pack would be there, our entire family. It was our biggest event of the summer. We could eat as much ice cream and candy as we wanted. We could stay up late. We could play around and have fun and not worry about staying in control, because everyone who was there was in the know, if not a werewolf themselves.’

‘That does sound kind of perfect,’ Stiles says.

‘They were and I wanted to have that here too. With us.’

‘Derek, we do have that here. Look.’

Derek allows Stiles to turn him toward the big windows at the back of the house. He can see most of the backyard through them. Veronica, Allison and Scott’s three year-old daughter, is wolfed out and chasing Liam around the backyard. Malia and Kira are laughing so hard they’re curled up on the ground, clutching their stomachs. Erica, Boyd and Hayden seem to be having a contest of who can eat the most pie in as little time as possible. Isaac is lifting himself out of the pool, shaking his head, making water droplets fly everywhere, and getting yelled at by Allison and Lydia, who are floating around on inflatable chairs, because he’s getting pool water in their drinks. Jackson and Scott are waiting for more food by the grill that Stiles’ dad is manning, while Melissa and Mason seem to be in deep conversation while lounging in their chairs. Jordan will be coming by later after his shift. Everyone seems to be having a good time, and Derek knows that when he goes out there he’ll be smelling sun, barbecue and happiness.

Derek leans back against Stiles, who wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and hooks his chin over Derek’s shoulder.

‘So, are you going to join the party now? It is, after all, our housewarming party,’ Stiles murmurs.

‘I don’t think I have a choice,’ Derek says. ‘I promised Scott I’d throw him in the pool when he least suspects it.’

‘Signal me so I can record it,’ Stiles chuckles, pressing his grin to  Derek’s neck.

‘Of course. Else, what would be the point?’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
